


Late night visitor

by Lonedemongirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonedemongirl/pseuds/Lonedemongirl
Summary: It was late into the night and dream was backed up with paper work but he accidentally fell asleep.This is a one shot response to a tumblr ask.





	Late night visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneBizarreKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blueberry trolling dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355818) by Onebizarrekai. 



The night had been a long one and as normal it ended up with Dream doing paperwork.

The lamp lit desk just stared at him and Dream stared back like he was expecting an answer from it. With a sigh, he reached for his cup and pulled it up to his teeth only to notice it was empty. He placed it back and slumped back into his seat.

Later Dream stirred awake to the sound of clanging and paper crumpling only to find someone on his desk with a very suggestive look on his face. The kind where if it got anymore suggestive he would have a rose in his teeth.  
“Hey there. Beautiful” then he winked.

“What are you doing, Blueberry. Aren't you supposed to be in the void you stupid glitch.” Dream practically growl at him and Blue growled back.

Blue acted hurt and did a woe is me pose. “That hurts Dream, ya know!” Then he sat up, crossed legged on the desk and look at Dream intently.  
“What do you want?” Dream stood up moving some paper that wasn't under blue, who just gave a shrug in response. The dream gave a heavy sigh. he was tired and couldn't deal with this crap right now. “Okay, Okay. How did you get here.” Dream closed the drawer.

“I was Brought here by Dream” Blue shrugged. Dream stared at him in disbelief.  
“What?” Blue responded “It's true, he's over there” Just then stars appeared in the corner revealing a bright yellow skeleton and then they shifted on the spot, he gave a little wave.  
Dream eye twitched “who the frick are you?!” The other Dream flinched. “I am technically the swapped version of you…” Blue piped up “This will get confusing so you're Happy” Pointing to the original Dream. Then looked at the other Dream.” Boss. Cause if I call you anything else. you'll complain”. Both dreams were alright with the given names.

“You still didn't answer my question” Boss Dream stated but it was Happy Dream that spoke up. “I was requested to teleport them two here”. “Two?” Boss Dream echoed.

Another skeleton teleported into the room. “Hi, having fun without me?”  
“Who the fricking are you and how are you idiots getting in my office? Also, why is there two of me?” Boss was close to screaming.

“Woah chill. This is a Fanservice dream so anything goes. Also, that's the ship guardian. Pride or Prisim I don't.” Blue shrugged. “Ship guardian? And let me guess Happy Dream realm guardian?” Boss mocked. “we don't need them here” He moved towards blue and slammed his hands on the desk. Prisim ignited his magic and pushed Boss Dream into Blue.


End file.
